onepiecefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Kure S. Ishimaru
|extra1= |bounty= 843,000,000|}} }} Kure S. Ishimaru is a famous pirate who was active even before the era of Gol D. Roger. He was nicknamed "Cyclone Hammer (サイクロンハンマー''Saikuronhanmā'')" due to his weapon of choice, the legendary hammer, Mjolnir. He is known as the oldest pirate in history. History Early Life *Kure S. Ishimaru was born a Tenryuubito. As a child, he watched the growth of the pirates and became interested with pirate life. Although his father didn't want Ishimaru to go down that path, he didn't care about what others thought. He wanted to live a free life, like Roger. Pirate Days * At the age of 37, Ishimaru disowned himself from the Kure family and became a pirate. Along the way, he ran into many people and formed is own crew, which he dubbed "The Disaster Pirates". After sailing for a few years and making a name for himself, Ishimaru found his famed weapon in a rock on a small island in the Grand Line, the god's hammer, Mjolnir. With that hammer, Ishimaru became even more famous and was given the nickname, "Cyclone Hammer Ishimaru". He had a run-in with Whitebeard and Roger from time to time but was truly a friend of theirs. Pre- and Post-Roger Era *While Gol D. Roger was creating a storm in the East Blue, Ishimaru had taken up refuge in the New World, close to his family's once controlled kingdom, Hoan Kingdom. There, he married and had kids, one being Kure S. Akira. By the time Akira was 6, Ishimaru became well known across the seas, even bringing him the honor of becoming a contender for Pirate King, which Roger later had a hold on. After Akira was found in the slave trade, Ishimaru was so angry, that he assisted the rebels in their fight against the Igawi-Navy forces in the Hoan Kingdom Rebellion. After Roger died, Ishimaru remained as an inactive pirate allied with Whitebeard. He rarely acted out against the Navy like he used to and left the area to the younger generation. Marineford War *Ishimaru joined Whitebeard in his war to save Ace. He brought his own group of New World pirates to back him up and stayed by Whitebeard the whole time. He acted as a strategist for the Whitebeard pirates, coming up with the plan of Oars Jr. stricking down the giant Vice Admirals. During the retreat, Ishimaru tried his best to help his son and Luffy escape, going as far as to cause a storm to prevent other Naval forces to give chase. He then appeared at Ace and Whitebeard's funeral, tearing out of sadness. Powers & Abilities Ishimaru is trained in his families fighting style, Heilianhua, and is fluent in haki, like his son. He also uses excelled styles of rokushiki, having a doriki over 5000. He is also said to be able to break whole mountains with his bare palm. When using mjolnir, Ishimaru is able to control the weather by creating storms, twisters, tsunamis, and other natural disasters, giving him the nickname "Cyclone Hammer". Armor and Weapons *'Mjolnir'- Ishimaru's famed hammer that allows him to create disasters. It is said that it was forged by the gods and that it was so powerful, that they were unable to control it and left on the land of the humans. They say that the hammer is the reason why storms and tsunamis occur. *'Kure Armor'- The armor that is worn by Ishimaru. It was originally a family treasure that was kept in a glass case, but was taken and used by Ishimaru. However, no one knew that the armor had the ability to imbue any weapon it touches with the power of fire, ice, electricity, or pure energy. Ishimaru takes advantage of this fact and uses it on mjolnir to create the most dangerous of disasters. Category:Characters Category:Pirates Category:Male